The Date
by Mintleaf64
Summary: Nico was just released from the hospital when Will runs after him and asks Nico on a date. What if the others find out and how will they help Nico get ready?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nico POV

"Hey Nico! Wait up!"

Nico stopped and turned around to see who had called his name while he was on his way to his cabin. '_Seriously? I just got out of the infirmary! What does he want now!_' Even though Nico's thoughts were mean, a bright blush appeared on his face and his heart was beating really fast. '_Stop it heart!_' He looked away to try to hide his now heated face and set his stare on the ground.

Finally the the person who called him caught up to him. It was the one and only Will Solace.

He put his hands to his knees to try to catch his breath before he began to speak. "Hey. I know you just got out the infirmary and all, also there was that whole war thing. But I forgot to ask you something." Nico, who calmed down a little, had to tilt his head up to be able to look at his face. "What about?" He hoped this was what he wanted to here, but he doubted it a lot. "So I heard you were in the lotus hotel for a really long time..."

Nico looked away from Will and back to the ground. This was not what he was hoping for.

"Yeah. About 70 years." "Have you had time to go see how much the world had change?" What? Of course he hadn't! Nico sighed. "No. Once I left the hotel I was put in a boarding school. After that here. Then there was the whole war thing. Which was fine after wards but then Percy-" he winced. Even if he got over his crush on the sea prince, it still hurt him a little to think about him. Unfortunately Will noticed "Nico? You okay?" Hopefully he thought it was just his previous injures acting up again. "Yeah. Just fine." He said a bit to quickly. "Anyway Percy-" ouch "went missing and I had to help look for him. Then I got captured. Then another war... You know the details. Now I'm here. Wishing I could go take a shower and a nap!"

Will POV

_'Awwwwwww...! Nico is so cute when he pouts! Stop it Will! Focus! You are focusing. On Nico, of course, but still you are focusing. STOP IT! You came here to accomplish something now do it!'_

"Will? Will, you there?"

"Hmmm? Yeah?"

Nico sighed again. "You were asking me something?"

"Oh... Oh! Yeah!... So because you don't know anything about the modern world and now that we have some free time I was thinking that I could... Maybe.. Show you what you missed?"

He saw Nico snap his neck to look at him.

'_Yes! I did it! I asked him!'_

Nico POV

'_Did Will just ask me... Is this like? A-a-a... A DATE! What do I do?!_' He could feel his whole body heating up. '_Uuuummmmmmmhhhhhh... Shdifnnei...' _Nico begin to malfunction trying to understate what just happened. This is what he hoped for but he didn't think it would actually happen!

He noticed Will just standing there. Waiting for an answer.

Nico trying to hide his face with his bangs, nodded a yes two or three times. Not sure what to do after that he did what came natural to him... He ran a way...

Nico was almost to his door to the Hades cabin, which was newly decorated, when he heard someone scream "YESSSS!" In the distance. He was curious but his embarrassment got the better of him and he didn't look back. Instead he kept running right until he was safely inside his cabin.

Hazel was still here sharing the room with him but she was probably out with Frank. Nico felt flustered. He was pacing across his floor. '_What do I do! What should I wear?! STOP! You sound like an Aphrodite kid! Calm down! Now, what should you do? First off, you need help. Who should you call? (__**Ghost buster!)**__ Who do you know who would know about this stuff?... Ummmm... Hazel? No. She's new to this whole dating thing to... Jason? Maybe... He probably went on a lot of dates with Piper... Piper! She's a daughter of Aphrodite! It's in her DNA! Of course!_' He hit his fist to his open palm with a determined face on.

"Nico! I have been screaming your name for 4 minutes! Listen to me already!" Hazel getting annoyed picked up a ruby around her foot and throws it at Nico's head.

"Ouch! Hazel? What the Hades? When did you get here and why did you throw that at me!?"

"What is up with you? You have been ignoring me since you walked in here!"

"You were here the whole time?"

"Yes! Now what is wrong?!" Even if Nico ignored her she still cared about how he was doing. Also, if his mood was because of a certain blond, she wanted all the details.

When she would visit Nico during what he called his "three extra days in Tartarus" she would notice the way that Nico blushed when Will came to check up on him and how Will always found time to sit and entertain Nico some how. Hazel also found it amazing how Will could get Nico to agree to do pretty much anything. Like spend three days in a hospital... Even thought the concept was new to her she understood that now in the modern days it was more acceptable to be gay. Plus Hazel thought Nico and Will would be the perfect couple! They would be so cute together!

Nico started to fidget and tried to decide what to tell her. He hadn't gotten around to tell her anything about his sexuality yet and he didn't know how she would take it. But he could use all the help he could get. Even if Hazel was kind of inexperienced in that area.

"Ummmm... Hazel?..." "Yes Nico?" Maybe this was it! Maybe he finally tell her about his crush on Will! "I think I might... Have a... Date... With someone... But I don't really know..."

Hazel was so happy! She started to jump up and down. Diamonds, rubes, and different colored rocks popping up at her feet. She has been waiting for this! When she first suspected that he had a crush on Will she really needed to tell someone. And from the way that Jason talked about Nico she suspected that he knew that Nico was gay too. So she told Jason about it.

Thinking back on it she remembered that Jason was really happy for Nico too. They promised that they would tell each other if there was a development in the relationship that they had started to call 'Solangelo'.

Without a second thought she ran from Hades cabin to go find Jason.

"Hazel!? Where are you going!? Come back here!" Nico started to run after her but Hazel was fast and he had just recovered from everything but he wasn't ready to run after Hazel at her speed. After about ten minutes of running he gave up.

Nico looked around, making sure no one was around to see what he was about to do. _'I know Will said not to but this is an emergency! I don't know who Hazel is going to tell!' _

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the shadows, pulling them towards him. _'So far so good...'_ He began to slip into the shadows to try to reach Hazel before she got to far.

Suddenly he was quickly pulled out of the shadows by his wrists and pushed into the nearest cabin wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Nico looked down. Not making eye contact. He recognized the voice but he hated to hear it angry. He spoke so lowly that he could barley hear himself, "Will..."

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!"

Nico felt ashamed of his actions now that he was being scolded. He spoke as quietly as before. "No underworld-ly stuff..."

Will still managed to hear him though. "THATS RIGHT. AND HOW LONG DID I SAY YOU COULDN'T DO IT FOR!?"

"Two months..."

"WELL NOW IT IS THREE!"

Nico looked up at Will shocked "WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME! DOCTOR'S ORDERS!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"LIFES NOT FAIR!"

Nico kept looking up at Will. '_He was never this mad at me before... Gods Will can be scary...' _

"But-"

"No buts!" Will was staring a Nico intensely. Nico's eyes fell down again. After a few silent minutes Will's gaze softened.

"I'm sorry Nico... I just don't want you to get hurt..." Nico looked back into Will's blue eyes. They stayed like this for a while in a comfortable silence, just staring into each other's eyes. It was nice.

That was until Nico realized the position they were in. Will had one of Nico's hand pinned down against a random cabin while Nico's other hand was at his side. Will's other hand was was close to Nico's face, pressed on the wall. The most unsettling thing about their position, to Nico, was the fact that he was trapped between Will and a cabin. With his body pressed up on to the cabin.

He started to panic. The blush coming back even redder than before. He squirmed and closed his eyes trying not to notice just how close Will's face was to his. For a moment he considered shadow traveling but that was what got him in this mess anyway.

Nico slid open one of his eyes to look at Will. '_Oh my gods he's not doing anything! Please let me go before I faint!'_ His silent pleas went unnoticed. Will just kept starting at him as if he didn't notice Nico's obvious discomfort.

Small Will POV

'_Nico looks sooooo cute! I just want to eat him! I bet he taste good... DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MAD AT HIM FOR DISOBEYING YOU!...how could I be mad when he looks like that?... His blush is so red and he is squirming around so adorably! I want to kiss him so badly!'_

He started to lean in. He moved his hand that was by Nico's face to cup his check, making Nico look at him. 'Gods he's adorable...'

He was about to place his lips upon Nico's but before he could, he was startled by a loud "WHAT!?"

Will jumped away from Nico. Releasing him from his grip.

Back to Nico POV

'_Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods! Will almost kissed me!_' His face was twice as red as it was before. He would have made a tomato proud to call him it's son.

Nico couldn't focus properly. He put his hands over his face to hide himself. He felt like he would faint, he was so overwhelmed at the moment he almost missed the screams of "HE'S DOING WHAT!" Then a higher pitched voice joined in "I KNOW!"

He had a terrible feeling of who it was.

He looked around taking in his surroundings. He was in he big U in between two cabins. He looked more closely at the cabin he was against. It was Hera. The goddess of marriage '_oh gods... Stop it! Focus Nico!'_ If this was Hera's than that would mean that the sound came from Zeus' cabin.

'Holy Hades I have to go before he catches me!'

"Nico? What's wrong?"

"No time for questions Will! We have to run!"

A third voice came in. "Too late!"

The next thing he knew, Nico was up in the air captured by a blond superman.

"Jason! Let me go!" He started to kick around.

"No! We have to much to discuss about your date tomorrow! We have to talk now! To Zeus' cabin!"

Off they flew, leaving a confused Will on the ground.

Yeah! First chapter done! How was it?!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Nico POV

"Tell us everything that happened! Who are you going on a date with tomorrow! I bet I can guess!" Jason said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Jason! Let me go now!" Nico was currently sitting on the ground, tied to a giant Zeus status in the middle of the room. Hazel and Jason were looking down at him, excitement in there eyes.

"Not until you tell us everything! And I know your not allowed to use your powers right now so there is no escaping for you! And if you try, I'll drop a big bloke of schist on you!"

"Gods Hazel, your more violent than Nico sometimes... Also, what is schist?"

Hazel smiled, "it's a inside joke, Jason."

"Great. You turned my sister into a psycho path like you. And I thought you swore to never tell anybody!" Nico growled up at Jason.

Jason put his hands up in a surrendering position. "I didn't! She came to me with suspensions about you and a certain someone..." He smirked because thought Nico's angry face, a blush started to show.

'_Why do I keep blush so much!_' "Whatever. Just let me go!"

"No way! We need to know everything you do on your first date every! I know that we haven't known each other long." Jason kneeled down, puts a hand on Nico's shoulder, and looks into his eyes. "But I think of you as my little brother."

Hazel stared at the touching scene in front of her. "Awwww... Isn't this cute! I need to get a picture of this for the Nico scrap book!" Jason stood up super fast. "HAZEL YOU WERN'T SUPOSE TO MENTION THE BOOK!" Nico started to kick his legs around trying to escape again. "YOU GUYS HAVE A BOOK ABOUT ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!"

Hazel looked at her feet, looking ashamed. "It wasn't just us... Frank, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth were in on it to." She suddenly perked up, "You should see the picks of you in the hospital! We have some of you sleeping and some with you and your crush-" "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE!" "And some of you eating!" Hazel ran over to a desk and pressed a button. A book slid out from within the desk. She ran back over to Nico.

"This one is my absolute favorite! See! It's you sleeping and Will is holding your hand! How cute is that!"

"Hazel..." "Yes Jason?" "DO YOU RELIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE! NOW HE KNOWS!"

Hazel looked shocked. She was to excited and gave a way the books position, also the fact that the book even existed. "Ccccccccrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuudddddd..."

Just then Piper bust through the door. "GUYS YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT I JUST GOT A PICTURE OF! IT IS THE BEST PICTURE YET! I CAN'T BELI- what is Nico doing here?"

Jason ran up and hugged his girlfriend and spun her around. "The best thing in the world Is happening! Nico is going on a date with Will!" He looked at Nico questionable. "It is Will right?" "... I... Ummmm... Ssjkfi... ITS NOT A DATE!..."

"See! Isn't this amazing!"

"This explains that position you were in with Will. Now doesn't it..." Piper gave him a knowing smile. '_Oh no...no no no no...please if any god cares about me. Please don't let that be a picture of us-_'

"WILL ALMOST KISSED NICO AND I GOT LIKE 28 PICTURES!"

'_Fucking gods!'_

Piper pulled out all the pics and laid them on the floor. Jason and Hazel squealed with happiness over them. At the same time they said "PIPER TELL US EVERYTHING YOU SAW!"

Piper started her story. "Okay so I was coming over here to add this picture I got to the scrape book" she pulled out a pic of Nico and Will standing by each other early today when he asked him to go on, what he thinks is, a date.

"Then I saw Nico running after Hazel. Nico then stopped and started to shadow travel after her-" "NICO! WILL SAID NOT TO!" "-but Will came out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the shadows. Then Will push Nico in Hera's cabin wall, might I add that their position was very compromising... Anyway after Will yelled at Nico, they stared into each other's eyes! It was so romantic! Then Nico ruined it by squirming around and trying to get away from Will, but I think that just made Will turned on, because he made Nico look at him again and he started to lean in to kiss him! But then some IDIOT startled them by yelling! Will would have kissed Nico!"

Jason and Hazel looked down at their feet and both of them said "WE'RE VERY SORRY!"

"You two were the idiots!"

"So sorry..."

"Humm. More importantly. Nico... How are you doing?..." Piper had a creepy smile on her face. "Well, I'm tied to a statue. Which I hoped to never be every again. And I have been kidnapped. Again. How do think I'm doing."

"The question was rhetorical. You are doing great because you have a date and Will was going to kiss you! *gasp*! What are you going to wear!"

"I don't know. What I usually wear, I guess? I'm not a girl so I don't think about it as much!" But the truth was that Nico was wondering the same thing earlier and was going to ask Piper later.

"Well we have to find you something better! Lieutenant Hazel how much time to do we have until Nico has his date!"

Hazel stood up straight and saluted to Piper. "We have exactly 6 hours and 12 minutes sir!"

Piper started to walk back in forth in a line. "Co-captain Jason! How much money do we have as a whole! And do you think we could get to New York and back here before time is up!"

Jason stood up straight this time and saluted right next to Hazel "Definitely! I will arrange the fastest mode of transportation we have! And for the money we have $57 because we recently took money out of the fund for a new camera!" Jason put down his salut.

Piper, still walking, bent her head to look at the ground to think about what to do. "No. That won't be enough. Hazel!" Hazel stood up even straighter and stopped saluting like Jason. "Yes sir!" "Go do a quick fundraiser to gain more money! You could sell some of your diamond or something." "I would sir! But they kill people sir!" "Oh yeah... Then... Ooh! Make copies of these photos and sell them! The biggest shippers at camp are the Aphrodite cabin, so target them specifically. After that go to Apollo, then Athena. And if you can get the huntress involved!"

Nico was watching this all happen and didn't comment on anything. But this was the last straw! "YOU GUYS TOLD EVERYONE! EVEN THE HUNTRESSES! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" He started to frail around and yelled other things like 'why are you doing this', 'you all are assholes who betrayed my trust', and 'I should have killed you when I had the chance'.

Nobody payed attention to poor Nico...

"Okay sir! Should I ask for help from someone! Annabeth would help sir!"

"Yes that is fine. And also there is always Lou Ellen. Do you best!"

Both Jason and Hazel saluted one last time "Sir yes sir!" Then they ran away to do their jobs.

Piper turn to Nico. "And as for you... I could let you go...-" "Yes finally!" "Buuuttt... I won't." "Why am I not suppressed."

Nico stared up at Piper. He was mad that everyone knew. But he's was sad that they betrayed his trust and gave away his secret. "Why does everyone know! Why would you guys be so mean to tell them?... I thought... I thought we were friends..."

The scene broke Pipers heart. She sat down in front of Nico. "We are your friends. That's why we do all this! We want you to be happy. You deserve it so much... You have been thought so much alone that no one could have gone through by themselves. And you don't need to be alone." Nico looked up at Piper. He felt great full to have people like this in his life now. People that cared about him.

To lighten the mode Piper added, "Also you and Will would be the cutest thing every! I ship you so had that it's not even a ship any more! It is now a fact of life!"

Nico groaned. "Fine. Whatever. I have just one more question."

"What is it?"

"Why and how to the huntress know?"

"Uuuummmm... So when you were in the hospital for three days they came to visit. Thalia was wondering about you so we brought her to the hospital. When we got there you were asleep. So we asked Will how you were doing. When he told us, he said it with so much care and he would glance at you sleeping and smile! It was so adorable! Then we pretended to leave, but instead we hide and watched you guys! That was when he held you hand! Then Thalia was like 'I ship this so hard.' And then it spread around the huntress!"

Nico's face was on fire after the story. "And now to get money you sell pictures of me and Will?"

"Yes"

"But isn't that kind of like po-" Nico's words were interrupted by a hand over his mouth.

"Ssshh ssshhh ssshhh... Noooooo... It's nothing like that..."

"Was that sarcasm?" Nico tried to say but it came out like "muuuu fath sscccammm"

Piper removed her hand "What was that?" Before Nico could answer, Frank ran into the cabin. He had tears in his eyes. Some threatened to spill. His face was full of relief and happiness. He looked at them both.

"Leo's back."

Piper stared at him in shock and after a awhile she started to cry. "Frank are you kidding? Leo... Leo is back?..."

Frank only nodded.

Piper cried some more "I have to go see him!"

Piper, with the help of Frank, cut Nico lose so he could go with them to see if what Frank said was true.

They ran off toward the middle of the cabins. There was a giant golden dragon in the middle surrounded by all of the campers. Some had shocked faces, or we really happy. Most of them were crying though.

In the center of it all was Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Jason all of them had tears in their eyes. They were hugging some one but they were buried underneath four people so it was hard to see.

Once the three got near the center they heard him talking. Piper screamed "Leooo!" And she pushed some people beside to get to the very center. Once there she dove right in for a hug. Frank followed her actions.

Nico just stood by close smiling to himself. After all, he knew Leo was alive. He didn't say anything because he didn't know if he should or not. There might have been a reason that he didn't know of. Plus it would ruin the surprise.

After the hug feast, Leo wiped his eyes on his sleeve and began to talk. "The super sized mcshizzle! Bad boy supreme! Leo Valdez!" He yelled bowing. "Also I bought some one back with me!" He gestured up to the dragon.

On the back of it was Calypso. Percy looked up then back at Leo "Dude you did it! Good for you!" They high fived. And Leo had Happy the dragon bend down to let Calypso off. She tried to act cool but since she had been on an island alone for so long, she wasn't use to crowds.

Her shyness got to her and she hide behind Leo, who laughed a little. Calypso turned him around to speak with him. "There's so many people here! I feel embarrassed and I don't know why."

Nico decided to speak up "It's okay. You haven't been around a lot of people." Calypso looked at him "Nico? You go here now? I thought you said you mostly lived in the underworld?" Leo looked between both of them.

"You guys know each other!"

"When I first started shadow traveling I would land in random places sometimes." He looked back at Calypso "you happy your off the island?"

She nodded "Yeah. It's more different than I thought it would be but its still really cool! Did you know that there is this thing that you can look up anything on! Leo what was it called again?"

"Google."

"Yes! It has so many things on it! Also the whole internet stuff is a mystery to me. Leo says that it's not magic either!"

Percy inserted a quick note "Hermes invented the Internet so it could be magical!"

Annabeth hit the back of his head lightly. "Seaweed brain. We went over this already! It's not magic!"

Calypso laughed. "So this is Annabeth?"

"Yes! Nice to meet you." She leaned in and whispered to Calypso "I know that you have Leo now so the whole thing with Percy is...?"

She laughed again and whispered back. "Don't worry, I'm over him. He's not exactly my type anyway."

"Why am I no ones type anymore!" Percy glanced over to Nico. Calypso saw this and ran over to Nico. "You told him didn't you!" She was happy that Nico got it off his chest. She knew how much it hurt him.

"Yeah but let's not talk about it in front of the whole camp." Nico smiled at her excitement. "And you found someone who finally came back. Was it worth the wait?"

Calypso walked back to Leo, who was talking to some Hephaestus kids about being head councilor again, and hugged him. "Of course."

- time skip -

Once the commotion died down Leo, Calypso, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and a forced Nico went back to Zeus' cabin.

They were all sitting about. Talking to each other and filling Leo in on what he missed, when Hazel remembered something. "WE FORGOT ABOUT NICO'S DATE!"

Piper gasped and started to panic "How much time has gone by! Did you get any money! Jason ! Any transportation yet! Oh my gods! We forgot!"

Jason tried to calm her down. "It's okay Piper. It's only been an hour. We still have time to do everything."

Leo joined in the conversation. "Nico has a date?! With who?! Should I approve of this!"

Calypso squealed "Nico! You got a date! I'm so happy for you! What do they look like! Have I meet them before! This is so exciting!"

Nico tried to flee, hoping he could get away before it started again. He was almost to the door when Jason got in front of him and pulled him to the center of the room.

Hazel jumped up and down with Calypso. "His name is Will Solace! He is the son of Apollo! And he's a Doctor! They are the cutest thing every! We have a scrape book!"

"Oh my gods I need to see it right now!" She turned to Nico "Son of Apollo and a doctor, huh. You have good taste." Leo called out "Hey! What about me!" "Come on. You know I love you!"

"I know. I love you too. Speaking of love... Nico... Just saying... I called it." "What!?" "Anyway... Solace? I think he was the guy that showed me around the first day I was here. He is reallllllyyyyyyy talllllll! Like soooooo tallllll! Is this your first date?!"

Piper screamed "Yes! So We are going to New York to get him close! But we need to raise some money first."

"How are you guys doing that?"

"We're selling pics of Nico and Will that we took. This is my new favorite! We took it today!"

She showed him the pick were Nico is pinned to a wall and Will is about to kiss him.

Leo looked at the pic "I ship it." Everyone agreed "I know right!"

"Also isn't this is kind of like po-" Everyone shushed him "ssshuusshh ssuuushh ssuuuuuuhhhhhh... We don't call attention to it..."

Chapter three will be up soon! Although I have exams this week so I don't know how soon is soon... :P


	3. Chapter 3

C 3

Calypso was riffling thought the pictures in the scrap book while laying down on the floor. She was on Nico duty, who was once again tied to the Zeus statue.

"Nico. You look super cute in all these pictures. I love how much Will makes you blush!" She jestered to an assortment of photos that were secretly taken of him.

Nico sighed. "Yeah great. Can I go now?"

"Nope!" She said popping the P "They said that they were going to sell the pics so I need to watch you!"

"Yeah great. Can I go now?" Nico had other things that he could be doing right now. Like eating or sleeping. But no. He had to be tried to a statue.

Calypso looked at him annoyed."I already said no!"

"Uuugggghhhh..." He tilted his head back, Nico wanted to go.

"Do you know where you are going or what you're going to do on your date?"

To be truthfull, Nico didn't know. Will had been very vague when asking him. "Not.. Really... Will just said he was going to show me what I've been missing. Also I'm not sure if this is a date or not."

Calypso dropped her head into the book and squealed, then she proceeded to pick it up again to look at Nico and smiled. "How romantic! I've read a lot of books on romance and they almost always end well! Plus this has to be a date! I can tell by the way he looks at you in these photos!"

"I don't like were this is going."

"My favorite story is the one were there is a girl and a boy that love each other but can't be together so the girl pretends to die but the guy thinks she is really dead then kills himself in his sadness. Once the girl awakens she sees he is dead and kills herself! It is all so romantic!"

Nico was shocked. "Thats Romeo and Juliet! I thought you said that it ends well!"

"Almost always ends well!" Calypso corrected him.

"I don't want my relationships to end like that!"

"And they won't!"

"Why is this story your favorite! You are making me worry!"

"I don't know! I just find it so romantic that they would die to be with each other!"

"Calypso! No!"

"But Nico-"

"No!"

"Fine..."

There was a long awkward pause...

"There was also this other one about-"

"No!"

"Okay, okay. Anyway what do you want to do?" She was getting a bit bored of just watching Nico.

"Leave."

"Besides that."

"Go back to my cabin."

"Besides that!"

"Go to the underworld.

"Besides that!"

"Go to-"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE!"

"Okay. Okay."

There was another long pause...

Calypso stared Nico down as if he was to dare say another thing about leaving she would full on tackle him.

Nico sighed. "Could I at least get some food. I haven't eaten all day."

Calypso thought about this idea for a little bit trying to think if it was okay or not. "Ummmm... I... Think that would be okay? I don't really know."

"I'm sure it would be fine."

"So where do I get food from?"

"It's probably lunch time right now so just follow the large crowd. You will find food were they are headed."

Calypso picked up the book and put it back were it belongs. She then walked to the door and opened it. "I will go get you food. Stay. Here." With that she walked out the cabin and closed the door behind her.

Nico smirked.

~with Calypso~

She got into the line into the cafeteria wondering what to get Nico for lunch. She looked around to see if their was anybody that she knew who would know what Nico likes to eat. '_Maybe he likes corn?_'

She spotted Piper and Leo and walked over to them.

"Hey guys"

Piper jumped, spun around, and hugged her heart. "You startled me!"

Leo on the other hand grinned and hugged her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What's up?"

"I'm getting Nico something to eat! I wanted to know if you know what he likes?"

Piper stared at her. "You didn't leave him there, alone, did you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

That was when all hades broke out.

"YOU IGNORANT FOOL! HE CAN ESCAPE!"

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"NO TIME! WE MUST HURRAY!"

All three of them ran all the way back to Zeus' cabin praying that they would make it in time to stop Nico from escaping.

They got inside everyone panting from the run. Leo looked around. "We're to late! He got away! Noooooooooooooooooooo!" He yelled dramatically while falling to his knees and looking up to the sky. His fist balled up.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! How could I be so stupid!" Calypso fell down next to Leo but her entire body was laying on the ground belly down.

"It's okay! We can find him and get him back!" Piper looked determined. Calypso started to role up into a ball.

After they got over the shock, Leo stood up and offered his hand to his girlfriend, who greatfully took it and she stood up too. "We have to tell the others to go look for him right away."

Piper started to form a battle plan in her head. "Calypso. You go tell the others to meet here as fast as they can and to tell others, while Leo I need you to make something for all of us."

"What is it?"

"Think you can make us all tranquilizer guns. The ones that makes the person shot go to sleep."

"No problem." He started rummaging through this tool belt and mumbling to him self about what he will need.

Calypso, who was already at the door, looked at Piper. "Piper, what are you planning to do?"

Leo handed her one of the finished guns. She turned towards Calypso, loaded the gun making that 'chi chink' sound, and said "Me?... I'm going hunting."

~with Nico~

'_I can't believe I got away_' he whipped his forehead and continued forward '_where am I even going?'_ Nico looked around '_I'm at the beach._'

Nico looked over the water, watching they waves crash along the sand.

'_This is nice.'_ Nico kept looking at the water thinking to himself. When he heard a branch break. He whipped his head around fast to see nothing.

Nico, knowing that it's never just nothing, walked closer to the woods, drawing his sword.

"Come out."

He waited. Walked closer. Waited some more. Walked a little closer.

"I know that your there. Show yourself." He pointed his sword at the tree he believed the person was behind.

"Okay. Okay. You caught me." A girl walked out holding her hands up.

"Hazel? What are you doing?" He lowered his weapon.

"Oh. Nothing." She walked closer to him.

"Hazel..."

She slowly pulled a gun out of his back pocket. "Stay calm Nico. You'll only feel a slight pinch" she put the gun close to his arm and shot it. But before he got shot he fell to the ground and started to run.

"Get him!" He heard her yell as he ran. Shots being fired all around him.

'_Are they TRYING to kill me!'_

He ran by a tree that. Was shot and picked up what was shot. '_A dart?!_'

Leo rolled out for a tree, ninja style, and was on one knee shooting a machine gun full of darts directly at Nico.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" He tried to run faster but he wasn't exactly at full capacity. He ran like 2 miles today and hasn't napped or eaten yet.

He was ready to pass out. Which he was about to do because a few of the darts were stuck in him.

The one that finally did it was Calypso's. She ran super fast to catch up with him. Nico could only register the facts that she was in front of him diving across his path with army face paint on her.

That was when he got a dart in the neck and completely blacked out.

Yes! Exams are finally over! Welcome Christmas break! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Before u read, the last chapter there was a word in it, po- which was suppose to be porn bc they were selling pictures of them. Okay enjoy this chapter!

Nico woke up in the middle of all the cabins. He was laying on the grass, untied, which was not what he was expecting. He sat up looking around. Jason walked out from behind Festus smiling.

"Oh. Looks like your up. Piper! He's up!"

"Yah!" She looked down at him from were she was sitting on the dragon and she watched Jason climb up and sit behind her. In front of her was Leo and Calypso. She looked back down at Nico. "Get on loser, we're going shopping." (**Mean girls quote. Lol.)**

"What?"

"We are taking you shopping in New York to get ready for your date."

"How long was I out for?" Nico got up and walked over to Festus.

Jason helped Nico up and sit behind him. "Not to long."

"Great... And if I happen to disagree to go shopping?"

Piper looked back at Nico. "Well you are already on the dragon but if you try to disagree..." She pointed to Leo who pulled out his machine gun full of darts and began to reload it.

He said "then we won't hold back."

Nico gulped. "Okay."

They flew out of camp half blood all the way to New York. They landed in Central Park scarring a few pigeons and people and almost squishing a hot dog cart.

Jason, Piper, and Nico got off the dragon and Jason and Piper start walking away while Nico looked back up at Leo and Calypso "Aren't you guys coming?"

Leo smirked "Nah, shopping isn't really my thing and I'm going to show Calypso New York. Bye!" The dragon flew off over the city and Nico watched it land on a really tall building.

"You coming Nico?!" He heard Piper yell to him so he ran over to catch up.

~~~~time skip~~~~~

"So..." Piper, who was sitting, let out an tired breath "it has been 3 hours! Have we finally decided on what to get Nico?"

Jason was lying on the floor "I believe so."

Nico looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing an oversized long-sleeved black and white stripped shirt, dark gray jeans, and black and white converse. "I don't know. It's kind of big" he pulled on his shirt "and white isn't really my color, you know being a son of hades and all."

Piper walked over to Nico and slowly pushed him to the ground laying on top him. "Shush. Stop being so gloomy. You look adorable. Nap time."

"No Piper! Piper! Don't fall asleep!" Piper moved her hand to cover his mouth "shusssshhhh it's nap time." "Asdjdkekdmdmmdj!" He pushed Piper's hand off his mouth "Jason get your girlfriend off of me before I decide to get a skeleton to do it!"

Jason groaned but got up off the floor and grabbed Piper around her waist and picked her up, sat down on a big chair, and pulled Piper down with him onto his lap.

Nico got up and brushed himself off. "Ummm how do I pay for this?"

Jason groaned louder and struggled to get the money out of his pocket. Once he finally achieve that he placed it in Nico's hand.

"Umm Jason, this is way to much."

Jason just groaned again and turned over. "Okay. I guess I'll just keep the change..."

Nico walked out of the fancy dressing room looking back at the door to see Jason and Piper sleeping of the big chair together '_they really went over board..._'

He continued walking until he got to the cash register and payed for his outfit. He then walked out of the store and right into someone. And feel on his butt.

"Ouch. Sorrrrrrrr-" he said while looking up "WILL!? What r u doing here?!"

Will smiled and helped Nico up. "I'm here to take you on our date!"

'_SO IT IS A DATE!_' Nico blushed and smiled a little with his thoughts. "How did you know I was here?"

"Jason texted me. And for how I got here, Leo and Calypso picked me up. Anyway how was your shopping trip?"

They started to walk down the street. "Exhausting. Piper and Jason are asleep in the changing room right now.

"Well I think it was worth it because you look adorable in your new cloths." Will took Nico's hand making Nico's face go red. Will looked calm still smiling "Also are you just going to leave them there?"

Nico was still blushing and failing to not blush. "Y-yeah. I-I mean they were sleepy so yeah." '_Get a hold of yourself Nico! It's just Will! Handsome, funny, dreamy Will... Stop it Nico!'_

Will laughter "so where to start? We could eat first?"

Nico's face brighten up instantly "Yes food! I haven't eaten all day!"

"Great! Where to?!"

"How about..."

Cliffhanger! Sorry for such a short chapter but if I made it longer it would have taken longer. Please review! And Merry Christmas. Or Happy Holidays. Whatever you believe in... :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"Nico?" Will questioned "Why are we at McDonalds?"

Nico began to get mad and started to stand up for the beloved Golden Arches but before he stated his case, Will said "Never mind. Hmmm I could go for a burger." and walked inside, pulling Nico in with him.

After they waited in line and finally got to the register, Nico put both his hands on to the counter, lifting himself up a bit. Will ordered a number 2 while both he and the cashier waited for Nico to decide.

"I'll take a Happy meal."

Will snickered at first, trying to control his laughter but failed. He burst out laughing, falling to his knees with one hand holding onto the counter for some support. Nico glared at him unsuccessfully and through his laughter he chocked out "Nico. Hahaha. The ghost king. Son of Hades. Prince of darkness.-" "prince of darkness?" "-wants a hahaha happy meal!"

Will kept his laughter going for a long time until Nico got mad at him and started to kick him.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" This kept up till their food was ready and Will was forced to stop laughing so that he could eat.

They sat down at a table to enjoy their food.

"Why did you call me the prince of darkness? I know the other ones but that's new."

"Oh...You don't know... And you never will know!"

"What are you even talking about..."

"So I was think that I would show you the best movies that were made but then I rethought that because that would take forever. I mean all star wars movie would take up at least a day."

"You are just changing the topic!"

"So then I thought, museum! But that was a no because that would be kind of boring."

"Are you just going to ignore my questions?!"

"I finally decided that we would go to the Empire State Building. To visit though, not go to Olympus. Then we could go to the Statue of Liberty or see a play on Broadway or go to the park or just Rome around!" (**See what I did there? Jk that was a REALY bad joke. I'm so sorry...).**

"Can we skip the statue? I've seen enough of those for a life time..."

"Oh! I wanted to ride a subway too!"

'_What is he?! A kid?!_' Nico thought to himself. While he ate his happy meal.

~small time skip~

They walked out of McDonald's and headed towards the Empire State Building. Nico protested a little because he knew they would probably meet some god that would annoy him, but Will insisted on going.

Nico kept looking at all of the tall buildings and new stores. He had been to New York tons of times but he never got to sight see or really enjoy it. Some of the things confused him

"Will, why is there an entire store just for apples?"

Will laughed at Nico a bit. "That's just the name of a company."

"Who would name a company after a fruit?"

This conversation kept going until Nico looked into one of the stores. He saw the back of a girl who had long, braided, black hair and was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt.

Nico quickly pulled Will into the store with him not giving him an explanation even thought he asked five times. On the sixth time Nico shushed Will and pulled him behind a rack of cloths.

Nico looked over to the girl again just to make sure he wasn't mistaken. But he had no doubt in his mind, Reyna was shopping just a few feet in front of him.

Nico told Will to stay there and act normal then he snuck behind Reyna and tapped her on her shoulder.

He could hear Reyna sigh as she turned around but that sigh quickly turned into a gasp and a smile.

"Nico!" She gave him a tight hug lifting him up off his feet.

Nico laughter along with her and smiled at how surprised and happy she was.

"Reyna! What are you doing in New York?!"

Reyna set him back down to the ground "I could ask you the same question. I thought you were in the infirmary so that you wouldn't turn into darkness."

"Wait! Is that we're the 'prince of darkness' came from?!"

"No not really... But I guess you could apply it to that too."

"We're did it come from?!"

"That's actually a really funny story! So it was-"

"NO!" Will came running from behind the rack. "DON'T TELL HIM!"

"Will what are you doing here?" Reyna looked confused for a second. She looked from Nico then to Will then to Nico again.

A knowing smile spread across her face. "Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh Niiiiccccccoooooo's got a boyfrienddddd..."

Warning bells went of in Nico's head. He did not want to talk about it right now. Especially with Will standing right next to him. '_Change the subject! Change it right now!'_

"So, Reyna what are you doing here?!" He said kind of urgently.

"~I'm more interested in what you and Will are doing here. So Nico, a doctor~ good chose~"

Nico was defiantly blushing right now. He needed to stop talking about it right now!

"Why are you here Reyna!?" One of his eyebrows started to twice a bit.

Reyna sighed in defeat. "Fine but we are having a conversation about this once we get home! And you young sir!" She looked directly into Will's eyes and said in a calm, steal cold voice: "If you EVER hurt Nico I will personally hunt you down, cut you into tiny bits, and feed you to my dogs. You will be so dead that not even the physician's cure could save you. Understood?"

Will looked like he might faint any moment. He managed to say "Y-y-yes ma-mam" before he ran back behind the rack.

Reyna said mostly to herself, "I will have to interrogate him later."

She then turned to Nico and answered his question. "Anyway, I have always wanted to go to New York. Before, we weren't allowed to come here because it was said to be dangerous. Now that we know that the danger is just Camp half-blood and now that we are on good terms with them, I can come here."

"Okay. But who's watching over New Rome right now?"

"Frank is of course! I completely trust him to watch over it until I get back."

"Reyna?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Frank is at Camp half-blood right now."

At first Reyna thought it was a joke and started to laugh. Until she noticed that Nico wasn't laughing. "Are you serious?!"

Nico nodded his head.

Reyna tried to look calm but Nico could see through her.

"Then I'm sure Jason will watch New-"

"He's also at camp."

"Okay. Okay." She took deep breaths. "Percy? Percy will surly-"

"At camp."

"Annabeth?"

"Camp."

"Piper? Hazel?"

"Both at camp."

"I will even take Leo at the moment"

"He is on a metal dragon with his girlfriend."

"Nooooo!- wait. Leo got a girlfriend?"

"Her name is Calypso."

"Huh."

"So back to your camp..."

"Right... What am I going to do!? I can't leave Rome without a ruler! I have to get back right now!"

Nico looked at the clothes rack Will was still hiding behind and smiled. "I think I have an idea..."

He gestured for Reyna to follow him and they went over to Will who was still scared of Reyna. "Will? Will you do that tax cab whistle thing for me?" Nico looked at him with pleading eyes.

Will's heart melted and he got over his fear of Reyna and nodding his head.

All three of them walked out of the store and onto the street.

Will looked at Reyna. "How do you want to travel. We have a hell hound, a taxi cab with three crazy ladies driving it, or a giant bronze dragon."

Reyna looked at both of them with a look of disturbance. "You Greeks are strang. Which is the fastest?"

"Probably the hellhound."

"Is it nice?"

Nico nodded his head. "Yes. SHE is very nice."

"Is SHE yours?"

"She is more like the camp's dog but technically she belongs to Percy."

"Of course. Only someone who is that crazy would own a hell hound."

"Will do the thing!" Nico said while pulling at Will's sleeve.

"Okay!" He said happily and took a big breath.

A few seconds latter a high pitched taxi cab whistle could be heard thought New York making many ear drums bleed and a few cars stop in surprise.

Reyna was covering her ears out of pain. "My gods Will! That was loud!"

"Yeah but you'll ride will be here in a three, two, one." Will pointed to the middle of the street and suddenly a big black dog came out of no where. It bounded over to them first sniffing Will up and down while Will just laughed.

Once Mrs O'Leary finished inspection Will, she jumped on top of Nico knocking him to the ground and Nico started to squirm and laugh telling her that, that was enough.

Mrs O'Leary finally noticed that Reyna was there and got off of Nico. She started to sniff at Reyna's feet while Will helped Nico up.

Reyna patted her on her head seeing if she was actually friendly or not. Once they got to know each other they both looked at Nico and Will for instructions on what to do next.

Nico petted Mrs O'Leary head. "Mrs. O'Leary, take Reyna to camp Jupiter. Okay?"

"Roaf!"

"Good girl!"

"Reyna you can just get on her back and hold on tight now."

Reyna did as she was told and looked back down to them. "So is this like shadow traveling with you are?"

"Yeah. It's pretty much the same thing."

"Okay. And Nico, as soon as I find someone to look after new Rome for a while we will defiantly be having that talk." She glared at Will for a second to make sure he understood exactly what she could do to him if given a reason. Then she patted Mrs O'Leary's back and she ran of towards the shadows.

~time skip~

"Reyna seems nice." Will said with a shaky breath.

They were currently walking to the Empire State Building and they were getting really close.

"She is. You just need to get on her good side first."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know specifically. Just don't blow up her home. Leo says he still has nightmares about her."

"Good point. What did you do?"

Nico stayed silent for a while. He was really thinking about how to answer Will's question. "Hmmmmmm... I guess... I guess it was because we had common goals and we are a lot alike in many ways. I think we can understand each other."

Will stared at Nico in aww before saying, "Ohhhh Nico! You are so cute! I just want to hug you!" Before Nico could object, he was pulled into a hug.

'_What is with all the hugs!? I'm not saying that I mind them but still!' Even thought Nico thought this, he found himself leaning into the hug instead of a a_way.

Heyyyy guys. I feel bad for not updating in a long time but in my defense I went to a place with no wifi for a weak just to go back home, have wifi for 3 hours, then lose it for another week. It was hard to live in that 2 weeks... Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! See you next time!


End file.
